


Giggling

by fangirl2013



Series: The White Queen Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, cuteness, giggling for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt 5- Something cute for Richard and Anne. </p>
<p>Summary: After a long day, Anne realises something about her husband and just how much he cares about his son!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giggling

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm hoping this is cute. Or at least, a little bit! 
> 
> So, erm, enjoy!

I had known minute I told had Richard about being pregnant that he’d be an excellent dad. The pride and happiness at just the prospect of a having a baby to care for had radiated off him. As my pregnancy progressed, Richard’s happiness intensified along with mine. If I had any doubts about Richard as a Dad, I definitely didn't have any by the time little Ned was born. 

He had even lovingly built a crib for the baby. Richard had also got it engraved for the baby by putting a ‘Y’ on the front. The minute I had seen it, I had burst into hysterical tears and for about 10 minutes solid, the tears had still been streaming down my face just by the look of the beautiful crib. 

Richard, of course, had understood my tears but his kindness just made me want to cry even more. I had been about 7 months gone, by this point, and crying was something I had been doing most of the time. 

“It’s alright, my love.” He had soothed, before bringing me into a hug. 

The rest of my pregnancy was much smoother. Richard wanted to be a part of everything that was going on with the baby. Every kick, scan and even movement had filled him with delight and seeing the reaction was a blessing. He had even told me about joining me at the antenatal classes. 

I should have known then just how devoted a dad he’d be. Whilst all the other husbands looked slightly reluctant as if they’d been forced into going, Richard had looked so excited. It had reminded me of a little boy in a toy shop! 

Well, needless to say, going into labour about 10 months ago, had been quite stressful and surprisingly, not just for me. Richard had been at my side when I had went into labour but I don't think it would have been possible to keep him away. 

At one point, he got a little stressed. 

“Is Richard still waiting for Ned’s first words?” I felt myself blush as I realised I had forgotten about Isabel’s presence as I had been too absorbed in my thoughts. 

Izzy had brought baby Margaret along with her, earlier on in the morning, when she'd come to speak to me. It had become a bit of a habit and I must admit that I enjoy speaking to her, even if it’s mostly about babies. 

“Yes, he is. You can't blame him, Iz; he’s just dying to hear Ned speak!” I told her, as I looked to where the babies are. 

The babies looked totally oblivious to the direction of our talk and as I looked at Ned, I couldn't help but start grinning, happily. I had ended up going into labour a little early which had meant that Ned had been a small baby and even now, he still is. 

That’s not the reason I'm smiling. Not really. It’s despite all that Ned is always such a happy, smiling baby. It’s as if he knows just how much we all love him. I hope he does, at least. 

I nearly missed the knowing look Isabel gave me as she noticed my smile but for the first time since we were children, I don't feel the need to explain how I'm feeling because I know she feels the same thing. 

“No, you can’t. I suppose hearing George talk about Margaret’s first word must have not helped,” Izzy agreed with me, her gaze landing on Margaret.

I ended up shrugging, at her words, and not just because it wasn't true but rather I just didn't know what to tell her. Admitting that Richard had been a little upset wouldn't be the truth. He hadn’t reacted that strongly. I suppose he just hoped Ned would call him ‘Daddy’ sometime soon!

“I suppose so.”

X  
Isabel had left about two hours ago as I think she wanted to go home and saying that we’d been talking for quite a while, I didn't blame her. I knew Ned had enjoyed being near his little cousin, especially, if his lack of screaming is anything to go by. 

Just before I had even registered that thought, though, Ned had begun to cry. Just like every time I hear him cry, I can't help but feel an almost irrational fear that I'm doing something wrong. Every mother wants to make sure their child has everything they'd ever want or need and I suppose in that aspect, I’m just the same. 

I quickly walked to over to Ned, who was in his little play pen, and picked him up. 

“Are you hungry, little one?” I crooned, as I rocked him, gently. 

Looking at my wristwatch, and seeing what the time was, I knew Ned would be hungry. My attempt to feed him earlier hadn’t been too successful as most of the mushy food had gone down my shirt rather than in his mouth so it would be natural that he'd be hungry. 

Making my way to his high chair, in the kitchen before softly depositing him there, I then went to get his dinner. 

Ned’s cries had abated but I knew he was still hungry. It didn't take me too long to get his dinner and it must have only been about a couple of minutes before I was kneeling, attempting to feed Ned. 

Luckily, unlike this afternoon, my attempts were more successful. Ned had never been one to simply be fed without doing anything and as I did the movements of Thomas the tank engine, I could see his mouth open slightly for his food. 

Giving him his dinner was, thankfully, uneventful as I didn't end up with anything down the front of me. However, just as I had done feeding Ned, the sound of the front door signalled Richard’s arrival home from work!

Richard had immediately come into the kitchen and as soon as he saw me feeding Ned, he started smiling ever so slightly. I knew why, of course. 

He had taken paternity leave for some of my pregnancy and he had gotten used to be around for everything, even feeding. I suppose he misses that.

“Hello, darling. How’s our boy been today?” Richard asked me, as he came towards me, smiling. 

His words oozed loved for the both of us and hearing him called Ned ‘Our boy’ always makes me feel stupidly content. The result of which is normally on my face in a smile. 

As soon as talked to me, he went to Ned to pick him up. I had an urge to warn him that he'd just been fed and that his suit could get ruined but I didn't really care about his suit. The happiness he felt was obvious on his face as he held our son and I didn't really want to interrupt that. 

“He’s been great! Little Margaret came around to play with him.” I explained to him, as I smiled. 

The look he gave me as I spoke filled me with happiness. His deep green eyes seemed to sparkle with joy and whilst I could tell he was tired, especially, after a hard day at time (which the bags under his eyes attest to), he did not show any other signs of his tiredness. 

It was as if Richard knew what I was thinking about as he then let out a yawn. I must have been looking at him worriedly as Richard began to walk towards me, with Ned still in his arms. 

As he extended his hand out for me to hold, I felt another surge of affection for him. Everything he does is for our family and at times, I know he'd rather be with me and Ned rather than at the company but he still goes in and does whatever he needs to. 

I felt the familiar feeling of his hand in mine as I grasped his hand but no matter how many times I hold his hand, I always feel delighted to feel the cool, titanium feeling of his wedding ring against my skin. 

“How about I get you something to eat, Richard? You must be hungry.” The words were out of my lips as I thought of them but I knew what Richard was like. 

He certainly looked grateful at my words and his words definitely proved it. 

“A little.” He admitted to me. 

Despite his words, I knew he was and as I motioned for him to sit down and wait for a while, I knew was going to take the time to play with Ned. 

I couldn't help watch as he did so. I saw him walk to the sofa before balancing Ned comfortably on his knees. His smile as he gazed at our son seemed to illuminate out of the room. Slowly, and a little reluctantly, I returned to what I was doing. 

It couldn't have been too much longer before I heard Richard say: “Does Mummy look after us? Yes, she does, little man!” 

Smiling, I continued to make our dinner; I suppose I wanted to finish it quicker so I could spend some time with Richard. Normally, Richard offers to help me but I suppose cooking on my own means I can think about things without being interrupted like this morning. 

Just as I was cutting some potatoes, I heard something I had never heard before. It was such a weird feeling. As soon as I heard the tinkling, beautiful sound, I knew it hadn’t come from Richard as his laugh was more of a chuckle. 

Sticking my head out from the kitchen to look at Richard and Ned, I immediately saw what was going on. The giggle was coming from Ned as his Richard tickled him, softly, at his sides. Ned’s face was full of delight as he felt his daddy’s fingertips on his sides. 

The sight once again brought a smile onto my lips and I must have let out a sound as Richard looked up from what he was doing to look at me.   
His smile echoed mine as he looked at me and in that instant, I realised something. Richard isn't bothered by Ned not speaking before Margaret. He just wants to share everything little moment with us, even if it seems unimportant like how it had been in my pregnancy. Just how it should be!


End file.
